Untrue Hacks
This guide was made by CnR Donating Player and Admin, Psyra. Differenciating between true hacks and bugs are up to the admins online at the given moment. If you think you've spotted a cheater, however, do /complain to alert any online administrators that there's the potential, because players can't 100% guarantee one way or another that a person is indeed a hacker, and the Anticheat can sometimes be a bit slow or inaccurate. The Obvious Cheater Some hacks are too obvious to miss. Someone on foot leaping 20 feet into the air, a car driving over the ocean or flying through town. Immediately /complain these, even if you don't know if an admin is online. GET PICTURES! Use F8 and catch them in the act! Post them to the appropriate forum on www.crazybobs.net. The Not-So-Obvious Cheater Because SA-MP lets the end clients perform most of the work between what players are doing, and the fact that SA-MP is not a perfect multiplayer system, things can happen ingame that may lead people to believe that their friends are cheating when in actuality a network inconsistancy exists that causes clients to occassionally render things different from other people. Pulling Cars Out Of Your Hat One of the most common hacks-that-isn't-a-hack. You're a police officer, chasing a warranted suspect on foot down the Strip, when he pauses a moment, and suddenly appears in a vehicle and drives off. SA-MP does not take into account what happens to vehicles when they are exited. Pretend you are driving down the Strip at full speed in an Infernus. When you reach Caligulas, you jump from the car at full speed, and watch as the car rolls off northwards four or so blocks before it stops. Anyone that was NEAR you at the time will see this as well, but if someone is indoors or out of visual range, their client won't care that the car rolled so far away. If they come to the strip, they'll find the Infernus sitting on the road right where you bailed out. Thus when you get into the car, anyone else that had a client that did see the Infernus roll off when the last driver bailed will witness you apparently getting into a car that just handily appeared in front of you. If someone can see where the Infernus had rolled to, they'll probably see the Infernus disappear there and appear in front of you, and believe that you "teleported" the car to you. Lucky Victims and Unlucky Victims The following is taken from the SA-MP forums, and was posted by Spark: You don't know if the person shooting the bullets either can't aim, or their target's position is not synced due to lag. Not only that but it appears naturally and legally in some situations e.g. the "lucky victim" bug, as I will explain. Needless to say you have to watch the suspected cheater and if they are walking through huge gunfights, constantly killing people (different people!) then you may have a case for their guilt. This is about the best you can do. They will usually lose no health at all, which is most unusual as even the best player will lose a few % when fighting multiple other people, especially if the situation is very chaotic. Bear in mind that they may still be harmed by explosions and stuff so they may not be running around with 100% health, but they will probably be running around with a constant amount of health that SEEMS to never decrease in gunfights. Aside from the lag issue, and the fact that different clients have different ideas about where everyone is, there is also the "lucky victim" bug. I noticed this while playing on a lan with my flatmate, who was running my GTA install, and thus had no hacks. Suppose there are two players in the game, the Lucky Victim and the Unlucky Victim. This bug only affects these two, everyone else will not realise it is happening. The Lucky Victim will not be harmed by the Unlucky Victim, but will be harmed by others. The Unlucky Victim will not be able to harm the Lucky Victim, but will be able to harm others. The Unlucky Victim and everyone else sees the bullets hitting, but the Lucky Victim believes he his not cheating. This obviously leads to confusion and cheat reports, when the Unlucky Victim fails to kill the Lucky Victim and end up dying. Usually when the Unlucky Victim respawns, the bug goes away! What is happening? The Lucky Victim is displaying a character model for the Unlucky victim on their computer, this is what you see as the opponents in the game. However, the Unlucky Victim is not rendering properly for the Lucky Victim, the animations are not showing, and he is walking around in a rigid fixed position, often with arms at his sides and his legs not moving. Only the Lucky Victim will see this, the Unlucky Victim (and everyone else in the game) will see normal animations. If the Unlucky Victim's arms and legs do not move (according to the point-of-view of the Lucky Victim anyway!) then he cannot lift his gun up and aim, and thus he cannot fire, thus no bullets are produced and the Lucky Victim never gets harmed. Remember that bullet damage is done on the victim's client, not on the gun firer's computer, and in this case that is the Lucky Victim's computer. Result: The Unlucky victim will think the Lucky victim is cheating. All of this also applies if the Lucky Victim is driving a vehicle! Sometimes it occurs when the Unlucky victim is in a vehicle, e.g. a bike, and finds that no matter how much they shoot the car in front of them, it does not start smoking. I believe this is all related to the same bug or several bugs that are very similar. The Invisible Vehicle / The Invisible Driver A variant of the "Lucky Victim" causes a car or two to not exist on some clients but exists fine on all others... so if you see someone driving around in an "invisible car" then it's probably a real car, but your client thinks the car doesn't exist. Sometimes this works the other way around, and you see a car with no apparent driver. In these situations its best to try not not stop or kill the driver as it will be almost impossible. If your client thinks the car is empty, it'll treat the car as a parked car, which is invincible. If your client thinks there's nothing but a floating nametag flying around, bullets won't affect it. In both cases, however, the player will still be able to be rammed. But just becuse you see someone with this bug does not give you the right to attack them. A possible fix it you are a cop is if you get inside the car from the pasenger side, you will kick the invisible person out of the car. Drive it a little so that it wont reappear with the invisible inside, then press the arrest button. It will arrest an invisible/paused/lagged person. If you get stuck trying to jack an invisible/laged player you can /dance then press the fire button to get out of the bug. The Lying Map Marker This is related to the Lucky Victim, sometimes a moment of lag causes a desync while a person is getting into a vehicle. It will lead up to the Invisible Driver bug, however, and from a bystander's point of view, they'll watch someone go to enter a vehicle, and the car will drive off "by itself" while the driver is left on the street. The car will go on to become 'The Invisible Driver' mentioned above, while the driver itself will be shown wandering around randomly on foot, trying to mimic the player's driving. So when you see someone wandering around the middle of a street and they appear to be immune to everything, even rape/rob/flash and such, it's beacuse they're not really there, they're in a car somewhere, and your client just doesn't understand it. Sometimes the driver dosen't even render, and instead of a player wandering around, you'll only see a map marker on the minimap but no player visible. TIP! Defeating Lucky Victim .... as a 'gunner' (such as a cop passenger) One of the best weapons against crime is having a cop partner with an SMG in your passenger seat to take out the tires of the bad guys' car.... or the car itself. To make the best of this position, make sure that you and your gunner partner know that there's steps you can take to make yourself much more effective and less prone to running into people with 'Lucky Victim'. * Gunners should NOT use your 'H' hey to lean out the window until you are up close and personal with your target. If you drive around with your gunner sticking out the window all the time there's a very slim chance that when you come across fleeing warranted bad guys that they'll even see your gunner in the 'attacking position'. ALWAYS hold off on the 'H' key until you're very close to make sure it's effective. * After every takedown or arrest, tell your driver to stop so you can get out and back in to 'reset' your gunner position. Then head for the next criminal! * Do not forget to shoot in front of the target's car, and lead your target to combat lag. * Don't forget, this also works for criminals working as a pair (such as hitmen). * Try the step below also. .... as a single driver * If you find yourself running into a Lucky Victim target, do the following: **Get close and get out of the car quickly while they are still in visual range. **Quickly cycle your list of weapons (mousewheel). **Quickly get back in the car. **If they have lucky victim after that, they're pretty damned lucky, cuz that'll fix it probably 95% of the time for me. ;) Category:Guides Category:Game Help